1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing rare earth-barium-cuprates superconductors by melt texturing of the superconducting material on a metallic substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, melt texturing of rare earth-barium-cuprate superconducting materials on silver substrates have been prohibited in air by the high melting point of the material in air exceeding the melting point of silver in air.
It has previously been demonstrated, however, that the melting point of RE.sub.1+y Ba.sub.2-y Cu.sub.3 O.sub.7-x (0.ltoreq.y.ltoreq.0.9, 0.ltoreq.x.ltoreq.1) (RE) phases decreases as the partial oxygen pressure, i.e. p(O.sub.2), decreases. Furthermore, it is well known that the melting point of silver increases as p(O.sub.2) decreases.